MyMusic iPod Shuffle Challenge
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: I attempt to write 4 iPod shuffle challenge one-shots for MyMusic. Multiple pairings in this short little thingy. Rated T for one use of bad language and my paranoia. You know the drill. R&R.
1. First Edition!

**Hello everyone! Welcome! I've been seeing a lot of "iPod Shuffle Challenges" on fanfiction, so I figured, why don't I do a couple of my own? This one will be all about MyMusic! If this gets good enough response, I'll do some for other subjects! LET'S DO THIS! I have 82 songs in my playlist, but I'll just do however many I can before it gets boring.**

* * *

**First song is... "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects!  
Pairing is... Scentern 2! (Scene/Intern 2)**

Intern 2 had a secret. One he never would admit to anyone. He had a crush on Scene, and he absolutely HATED himself for it. He was messing with Idol and Rayna's minds, making them think he was the perfect guy, when all this time, he'd been so in love with Scene. And everytime he tried to get her image out of his head, he just couldn't. That was how badly he liked her. He knew there was only one option. He had to come clean to Scene. "Hey, Scene?" he asked, tapping her shoulder. Scene had just been watching a music video on YouTube, but she smiled and said, quietly, "Yeah, Intern 2?" She took out her earbuds and paused the music. "Can I tell you a secret?" Scene smiled and said, "You mean like a Dirty Little Secret, like the All-American Rejects?" She began making indistinct fangirl noises. He sighed and said, "Sure, whatever. But anyway, I have something to tell you. I... I have a crush on you..." Scene sat in her chair, stunned for a few seconds, taking in what he had just told her. "Um... okay..." And with that she turned off the YouTube video and locked hands with him. "Who has to know, Intern 2?"

* * *

**AAAAAAND, DONE! I think I set a new record for "fastest typer of a fanfiction."  
Second song is... "Boston" by Augustana!  
Pairing is... Indol! (Indie/Idol)**

"Why are you leaving, Indie?" Idol asked him, her valley girl accent fading. "You know my girlfriend's living there." Idol's eyes were red, her tears falling down her face. "I know you, Idol. You shouldn't be so sad." Idol snapped at that instant. "You don't know me! You don't even care!" Indie, despite trying his best to put up a front, liked Idol. He really did. He thought she was nice, and charming, and sweet, even if she was a little mainstream. He finally decided to tell her, "I do know you. You're a great person, Idol." Idol then grabbed Indie's hand, "Well then start a new life with me. Let's get out of California! We'll become lovers and maybe take a honeymoon in Spain! Let's go to Boston..." Her tears fell less quickly now, hesitating to reach her cheeks. Indie put his free hand onto Idol's left cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "You know that life doesn't work that way." She nodded, before giving him a small kiss on the lips, and said, "Well, if you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Indie nodded and held Idol's hand tighter. They stayed there, staring into the sun.

* * *

***tear* Such a beautiful song. Anyway, ONWARD, TO THE NEXT SONG!  
Third song is... "Too Close" by Alex Clare!  
Pairing is... Techno/Dubstep/Scene love triangle! (More Techstep than Dubscene.)  
Hope you don't mind if I go into the lyrics before I start this one.**

_You know I'm not one to break promises.  
_This is what Techno told Dubstep when he asked her to promise him that she would still be there for him if his relationship with Scene went downhill. And she promised him that. She WASN'T one to break promises.

_I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe._  
This is what Dubstep said, after a fight with Scene. These are the words that ended the relationship. Dubstep, who was heartbroken, ended up racing to Techno's for comfort.

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend, but there's something inside that I need to release.  
_This is what Dubstep told Techno before he kissed her. This is what made Techno absolutely certain that she was absolutely, positively in love with her best friend, Dubstep.

_Which way is right? Which way is wrong?  
_This is what Dubstep was thinking when he kissed her. He had never been so conflicted in his life. He didn't know if Techno or Scene would be his fate. He had no idea, whatsoever.

_How do I say that I need to move on?  
_This is what Dubstep was thinking when he broke up with Scene. In the end, he said, "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe." That was all he said.

_You know we're headed separate ways.  
_That's what Scene replied back to him, after he told her that he was finished with her. All in all, Scene had taken the news better than both of the two ever could've hoped.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you, there's nothing I can really say.  
_This is what Dubstep thought about Scene. He felt like he was being smothered, like he needed to be set free.

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, got to be true to myself.  
_This is how Dubstep felt during every moment he spent with Scene. He couldn't fight the feeling that he needed to have time to himself.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you, so I'll be on my way.  
_This is what Dubstep thought the minute he got into Techno's house. Techno was his way.

_You gave me more than I can return, yet there's so much that you deserve.  
_This is what Dubstep thought. Scene had been so generous to him, giving him so much of herself. He recognized that he couldn't reciprocate the feelings. 'She deserves better than me.'

_Nothing to say, nothing to do, I've nothing to give, I must leave without you.  
_This is Dubstep's feelings. He couldn't give Scene everything she'd given to him. He knew he couldn't make it out of the relationship with her friendship still in tact.

_You know we're headed separate ways.  
_And that was true. Dubstep was headed straight into Techno's arms.

* * *

**That's all I'm gonna do for that one!  
Fourth song is... "Misery Business" by Paramore!  
Pairing is... Rayna/Intern 2/Idol love triangle! (More Rayntern2 than Idoltern 2.)**

Allow me to tell you a tale about two girls named Idol and Rayna who fell in love with the same boy, Intern 2. This is what put Rayna in the business of misery. Shall we take it from the top? Idol was a beautiful girl, but she was like a ticking time bomb, just WAITING to explode. Rayna knew that Idol's time of being number one was about to expire, but then Idol stole Intern 2. The couple dated for about 8 months, before Idol dumped him. Rayna then confessed her attraction for Intern 2. Two weeks into the relationship, it was clear that the two loved each other very much. Idol still liked Intern 2 and hated Rayna's guts, but Rayna didn't care! Rayna was never one to brag, but she couldn't help rubbing it in Idol's face that she had won Intern 2 for good. She never meant to rub it in her face or even get together with Intern 2 after Idol dumped him, but that was how things turned out. Rayna liked the authority she had over Idol now that she had Intern 2, and her usually sweet demeanor had been overtook by a mean girl. She knew that if the roles were reversed, Idol would do the exact same thing. Idol would never get a second chance at love with Intern 2, she was nothing more than a whore. Usually, Rayna would be nice enough to put everything behind her, but Rayna's new personality as a mean girl made her want to put Idol in her place. "You're not fooling anybody, Idol," she said, angrily. "Lots of other girls play 'innocent' to get what they want. I refuse to play fake. I've watched Intern 2's dreams come true, and none of them involved you, so back off." And with that, Rayna left the situation.

* * *

**AAAAAAND, THAT'S IT! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this little iPod Shuffle thingy! Please review and tell me which one was your favorite!**


	2. Second Edition!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my MyMusic iPod Shuffle Challenge! I have a new playlist, with 110 songs in it, so here goes nothing!**

* * *

First up: "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne!  
Pairings are: Scene/Intern 2/Idol! More Scentern 2 than Idoltern 2.

Intern 2 had chosen Idol to be his girlfriend, after all those rivalries between Idol and Rayna over his heart. But there was another candidate who had chosen to avoid the drama: a certain Fall Out Boy loving teenager called Scene. She remained in the shadows. No one ever suspected her to feel so strongly for her co-worker, but yet, there she was, obsessing over him, secretly. The two were working, and Scene said, spontaneously, "Hey, Intern 2... I found this really cool song that I think you'll looooooooooove! It expresses how I feel! Listen!" She played "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne through the earbuds he used to listen. Intern 2 was as shocked as anybody would be. "You... you don't want me to be with Idol? You want me for yourself?" Scene nodded and said, "Yeah." And she pecked him on the cheek. It was over.

* * *

Next: "Meet Me On The Equinox" by Death Cab For Cutie!  
Pairing is: Indol! (Indie/Idol)

"Meet me at noon in the park," read the note that Idol found on her desk one morning. She asked everyone in the office about it. No one knew about it. Not even Indie. And he usually knew about everything. But Idol followed the instructions on the note. And when she got there, she found no one. "Stupid prank," she said, when all of a sudden, she heard leaves crackling. Someone was walking up behind her. "Is it?" they said, in a voice Idol knew all too well. She turned around, only to find Indie standing there. "What the...?" she said, shocked. "Yes, I wrote the note. And I asked you here to do something I should've done long ago." He held her by the waist and kissed her. "Yes," Idol thought, happily.

* * *

Next: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele vs. "Kill Everybody" by Skrillex!  
Pairings are: Scene/Dubstep/Techno! More DubScene than Techstep.

"Dubstep," Techno began, cautiously. The two had just been in a huge fight. Techno had cheated on Dubstep with none other than Dubstep's brother, House. "Wub!" yelled Dubstep, which translates to "No!" Techno's tears spilled over her eyelids, and Dubstep pointed to the door, and said, in plain English, "Get out." Techno knew that it was over. So she packed her things and walked away. Dubstep looked out the window and saw that it was raining. He didn't care. He got in his car and drove to his best friend's house. "Scene!" he yelled. She opened the door and said, "D-Dubstep! What is it?" "I need help to get rid of someone. Techno." Scene gasped. "It's over?" Dubstep nodded. And he grabbed her and threw her into his car, then drove till he saw Techno. He ran over her. As the cops surrounded Dubstep, he kissed Scene and said, "No regrets."

* * *

Next: "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance!  
Pairing is: Scentern 2! (Scene/Intern 2)

"You can't die on me, Intern 2!" Scene cried over his body. It was too late. The cancer had gotten the best of him. He was gone. But was he? He found himself walking down a post-apocalyptic road, looking at demolished buildings. And a parade was running rampant through the streets. He had seen this before. It was the Black Parade from the music video Scene had showed him so many times. At the head was a skinny Gerard Way, singing, and masked spirits followed. He walked right into it, but... surprisingly, it didn't hurt him. He walked right through it. He was surprised. "What is going on?" he asked himself. Then, he looked ahead. A woman in a black steam-punk dress with straight black hair... with neon streaks... Scene. She had joined him! "Scene," he said. She smiled. "Yes. I love you, Intern 2..." The two kissed. The parade came back, threw them onto the float, and they were crowned the King and Queen of the Black Parade. All in all, they had never been happier in their lives, or their after-lives.

* * *

Next: "Hello" by Evanescence!  
Pairing is: Medol! (Metal/Idol)

Idol was certifiably insane now. She had broken into Metal's house and shot his wife, Tina, and their daughter, Rayna. But not after she had put a video of Rayna's youth in the VCR player. Metal woke the next morning to find Idol staring blankly at the television screen, and she said, "I did this. I took them from you. But I did it because I want you all to myself." Metal had no idea what she was talking about, but then Idol pointed to Rayna and Tina, and said, "They're dead." Metal gasped, and had to pinch himself. He called 9-1-1, and Idol blew him a kiss as they took her to prison. Later, she was given the death sentence.

* * *

Next: "Wheels" by Jamie Cullum!  
Pairings are: Intern 2/Scene/Indie! More Scentern 2 than Scindie.

Scene was always so energetic, until one day. Indie moved away to be with Loco Uno, and she pretty much crashed then and there. Intern 2 hated seeing her so mopey and dreadful, so, to try and cheer her up, he called Indie and he agreed to Skype her. "Hey, Scene, I think someone wants to Skype," Intern 2 said, pointing to her computer. She opened the window and instantly, her smile returned. "Indieeeeeeeeeeee!" she gasped! Intern 2 smiled and said, "I'll leave you two to talk." Scene smiled, but Indie then said, "No. Don't. You don't love me, Scene. You should be with someone who's crazy about you. I know who. That would be Intern 2. He told me, you know." Scene smiled and said, "Duh, silly! I was planning on making a move!" She smiled and closed out of the window. "Hey, Intern 2," she said, slyly. "That was a nice thing you did, but I don't love Indie. I have my eye on someone else..."

* * *

Next: "Volcano" by Phillip Phillips!  
Pairing is: Indol! (Indie/Idol)

Indie wanted so badly to be with Idol, but she was too busy with other people to even pay mind to him. He knew that their one kiss at a drunken celebration party for the company meant nothing, but... he wished it had. Indie sighed as he watched her work through the window in his office. Idol was happily typing away to her new boyfriend. What she didn't know was that her boyfriend was a fake profile created by Indie to try and get to her. "I love you," she typed. Oh how he wished it were to his face rather than to "Boy-Band"! He had to say something. He stormed out of the office and to her cubicle. "Idol," he bellowed. "I love you, too." Idol was surprised. So was everyone else. "Uhm, what you mean to me is nothing!" They all laughed as Indie hung his head in sorrow.

* * *

Next: "You Found Me" by The Fray!  
Pairing is: Scetal! (Scene/Metal)

Scene hadn't showed up to work that day. Everyone just assumed that she was sick or something, or she had school, but then, Metal got a call. "Hello, is this Alex Jefferson?" Metal was surprised to get the call, but he said, "Yeah, who is this?" "This is the Gregory Banks Memorial Hospital, we have a patient named Erin Arcadia, she has you as her emergency contact." Metal knew who that was, it was Scene. He dropped his phone, breaking it against the hard tile in the process. He grabbed his coat and ran to his car. No one bothered to ask him where he was going. When he got there, he ran as fast as he could to where the secretary said her room was. "Scene!" he yelled. He ran to her bedside. "What happened?" he asked her. She looked terrible. "I... I got in a car accident," she said weakly. "Thank you for coming. I have to tell... tell you something," she said, reaching for his hand. He held it tightly. "I love you..." she said. Then the heart monitor showed a flat line.

* * *

Next: "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers!  
Pairings are: Idol/Indie/Loco Uno! More Indol than Lindie.

Indie was heartbroken. He had found his girlfriend, Loco Uno, making out with Hip-Hop. He had been peering through her window to try and surprise her. When they were about to go to bed, he had to look away. He ran to the office, and sat in his chair, crying. Idol had stayed at work late to find another story for the MyMusic news show, and when she went to go tell Indie that she was leaving, she saw him shedding tears. "Indie?" she asked, surprised. "Go away!" he yelled. She complied with his demand, but then, when he looked up, there was Idol, the woman around the office he needed most. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Indie said, "Wait." She stood still. "Stay here, with me." Idol was delighted to. This way, he would be happy, and Loco would be miserable.

* * *

Next: "Let Me Sign" by Robert Pattinson!  
Pairing is: Scentern 2! (Scene/Intern 2)

The office war was over. No one's show had won the title. Scene hung her head in disappointment, but she knew that it was for the best. After all, Indie was back, and they had failed the task to make a new show. Intern 2 looked at Scene and put a hand on her shoulder, then decided that it was best to hug her. She cried on his shoulder, but then she kissed him, and it was all better. Now, everyone won.

* * *

Next: "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace!  
Pairing is: Scetal! (Scene/Metal)

Scene had it all set up. She was going to hang herself. And there was nothing that anyone in the office could do about it. They just silently watched her getting ready to do it. Except Metal. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiittttttttttttttt!" he screamed, grabbing Scene's foot. "Don't do it, Scene! You can't do this to me! I won't let you!" Everyone was surprised to hear Metal, of all people, trying to save the teenager. "Metal, I want to do it!" she yelled, trying to shake her foot free from Metal's firm grasp. He pulled her down to the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Will I have to kiss you?" he yelled. Everyone's eyes popped out when he said that. He didn't wait for an answer. He did it anyway. When they pulled away, Scene sighed and said, "Okay, you win. I won't do it." The office cheered. Metal simply kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay, I think that about does it for my MyMusic iPod Shuffle Challenge! Let me know which one was your favorite from either chapter, or simply just say that you liked them all! Leave reviews, add to your favorites, do whatever you want! You guys are amazing, thank you! :D**


End file.
